Broken Wings
by Katsuya Black
Summary: Mirani Ends up kissing the boots of Rosiel, she half fakes being sick and ends up with Raphael. Arion a Demon who watches her from the sidelines takes her back to Sheol and saves her from Kaiek and Damien. (Sorry it really does sound stupid)
1. First off

Chapter one

"Mirani get down here this instant, Lil sister!" A voice growled, which was followed by a series of pounding feet on the cold stone floor "You Rang… hmmm I shouldn't have to listen to you anymore, mi'love. Try this we need to go spy on Rosiel, because I'm going to make the rules and your going to listen because I'm soooo tired of you bossing me around Kaiek" She bent down and kissed her older sister on the cheek, her sister raised her hand as if to smack Mirani, Mirani only laughed "Your acting like I used to, like a child, a Little girl. You know, something snapped in my head 'Rebellion' you aren't my mistress and Damien is my master anymore. I love you to much to hate you dear sister, but I dislike the fact that you have to control everything" She Grabbed her sisters hand and they left the castle.

"Rosiel is trying to do something with our Precious Katan trying to turn him into a mind slave.. I want to see how he fares against the Inorganic angel" Mirani laughed and Grabbed her sister around the waist and Kicked off the ground and into the air her white wings were spread, even though she was a fallen angel she kept her wings. The saw Rosiel up ahead and landed in the brush, Mirani's wings disappeared and they crept up behind them... Kaiek squeaked and Rosiel looked up from Katan's bloody form. "Who's there...? Show yourself!"

"Stay here" Mirani whispered as she stood up "I am Lord Rosiel... Do you have a problem with that?" she walked down to him "What Happened to Katan... he was all... intact a day ago" She smirked, it wasn't like her to be so Rude, she was the nice one of the two. "He disobeyed my command, Mirani. Though why are you spying on me? Did your sister order it?"

"No... I came on my own free will" Her smirk Vanished from her face and she took a step back Rosiel's face was twisted into a smirk. He reached out and Grabbed Mirani's Throat "Fallen Angel's should not be here. Get out before I kill you!" Rosiel Growled, Mirani Took another step back "I listen to everything you say Just to have you freak out on me because Im where Im not supposed to be! Well that's wrong Lord Rosiel! I didn't fall because I wanted to, my sister dragged me down here and I won't stand to be judged for what those monsters did!" She almost screamed as she back up more

"Aw come here then maybe you won't be punished so harshly"

Katan had already swallowed Rosiel's Chip and was in a state of sleep. Mirani had caught them when Rosiel was about to leave. Rosiel took a step towards Mirani, Mirani's eyes widened in fear of his coming "Don't fear me... I'm not going to hurt you, much." He Took another step and Grabbed her, Behind them Kaiek had Fled. Mirani Looked in fear at him, She disobeyed him by meddling in his business and she knew it. "What Have I told you about saying out of my business, Mirani? Didn't I say last time "If you meddle in my Business again I will have to punish you severely? You don't want that do you?"

Mirani swallowed quickly "I earned you punishment. I should be imprisoned for my behavior" The red Haired girl bowed her head in shame, he was going to hurt her and she knew it. "You're Wings, Their Beautiful, No? But you really don't need them anymore do you Mirani? Show them to me, for I would like to gaze upon them." She obeyed his words and Brought out her wings He made a Grab for the right one and ripped it straight out of its socket, Mirani whimpered in Pain... He whispered in her ear as he ripped the other on off "Pain only lasts a little while, Mirani. Now you are Imprisoned till I say you are free" he let go of her and she collapsed on the ground crying.

Kitty note:My second story.. Im so Proud!!! Please read and Review, It help me see my mistakes. Ty


	2. Rosiel's tormentish

This is my First time talking to you from the top of my story. If you liked the first one this one might get better. Or It might just be worse... Kat doesnt know yet. I like it. Its a little out of the ordianry but thats good eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosiel, Raphael or Katan. I wish I did but alas I dont. Mirani and Kaiek are mine along with Damien and Arion.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Mirani lay in a corner of a Stone room shivering, normally she would use her wings for warmth but they had been previously ripped off. "Why me, He already hurt me... and Im still feeling the after pain... Why do I have to be locked up and confined in this horrible room?" She was talking out loud to herself; her long red hair had fallen over her face her green eyes burned in the cold darkness. She turned and faced the wall, Poking at it. She caused this darkness... it's what she does best, Creating Darkness. In the dark no one can see you cry, that's why she likes it so much. She heard the creak of the door and closed her eyes, the light was blinding her. Rosiel walked in he touched her shoulder and spoke "I hope this place fits your needs. I see you broke the light I gave you do you want another or do you prefer the darkness, I know you are the Arch Angel of Darkness, or used to be that is. Well Little one You mist Liven up some.. Its useless to Be silent if you want to get out of here" He laughed at her, she spoke softly, in a whisper "Close the door my eyes hurt from the light" and that was it, nothing more nothing less. He walked out... he made it clear then she was to be locked up until she spoke to him again She didn't care I wasn't like she would die if she didn't talk, or maybe he would get so frustrated he would beat her with his hands till she cried out. She still isn't going to talk to him he hurt her and he was going to have to suffer with her silence. She kept her eyes closed and Slept. She dreamed the whole time Rosiel was watching her; it was as if she wasn't asleep.

When she awoke Mirani saw that they had placed some food in there for her. She was very hungry, but that food was vile and shouldn't be touched by her "clean" hands. She heard the sound of footsteps which lead her to thinking 'Rosiel is coming back to give me another change... I bet' She sighed and Closed her eyes. The Door creaked open and the light flooded in, the door shut and a Flashlight was turned on. "Thank you" she whispered as Rosiel looked down on her curled form. "You ready to talk to me, or do I have to wait longer to get you to talk" Rosiel asked. Mirani stood up and pushed him back, away from her, "Get out! I don't want to hear you or see you, Just Get out!! You bring light, I want darkness! I just want to be left alone!!!" She screamed at him, she wanted peace and he was ripping it from her. She thought he was doing this to slowly drive her insane, and it was working, and Mirani let him get to her stupidly.

Mirani watched as he stalked out the door, her eyes burned with anger as she sat down in the corner her back resting upon the wall, she growled at any shadows that fell on the door. Those shadows were of people who were watching her and she was going to scare them off. She stood and Walked towards the door, She slammed her foot into it with such force that the latch broke and she could open it, But she didn't... she only waited for someone to notice. "Hmmm Wasn't me... I don't have nearly the strength to do that tee hee" She Smirked and walked around in a Rather large circle then took to Kicking each wall as she passed them. 'Sooner or later' she thought 'they'll notice my handiwork' and she sat in the corner again. No shadows appeared in the light and she was proud. Though suddenly she was starting to feel light headed. She got up and started to pace, she was starting to sweat and everything felt hot. Then it felt cold, then hot again. Her back was aching where her wings used to be and she just couldn't stay still, No matter how hard she tried she only felt worse. She felt her Forehead but she couldn't get an accurate reading of her temperature for her hands were hotter than normal too, she thought, though her head did feel rather hot. Right when she was about to pass out she saw the door swing open... "Lord... Rosiel..." She collapsed in front of Rosiel.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kitty Note:Whoo a second story done and ready for action Please tell me what you think, Im dieing to know. I bet you know how it feels when Nobody responds its maddening. not. I'll Deal. Lovely evening everyone


	3. Safty

Authors note: Raphael has known Mirani for a long time and he would never be himself around her... especially if she was sick.

Broken wings Chapter 3

Mirani Collapsed on the Ground beside Rosiel, he gasped for she had acknowledged him before she collapsed "Mirani, What's wrong" He asked and A girlish tone and Bent down over her. "Hmmm Very pale except for flushed cheeks. I think it's a Fever!" He picked her up and carried her out; still happy she had spoken to him.

"We should see Raphael! He might be of some help!" Rosiel seemed to be a little giddy still when he said it despite the fact Mirani was sick. He still had her Unconscious form in his arms.

"Oh Raphael I have a beautiful girl for you, open the door!" Rosiel laughed and knocked on the door. A blond haired angel opened the door... "What did you do to that poor girl Rosiel; her sister won't be too happy with you either. Although just leave her here with me and I will take care of her, and then send her back to you when I'm done." Raphael grabbed her from Rosiel, muttering about his carelessness. "Oh thanks though" The door slammed in Rosiel's face.

"Mirani, wake up he's gone... I know you are awake" Raphael felt her forehead "Geeze he sure didn't take care of you; did you even eat while you were there" Mirani opened her green eyes slightly "I hate him... don't make me go back... please Raphael" her eyes closed tightly "I'll do my best, but you have a fever and you aren't leaving my care till you are better. Oh and Arion is looking for you, you know the demon who seems to find his way into Heaven almost every month. I'm sure he will want to see you well, so work with me"

"I'm a fallen angel I'm not worth his time... nor yours leave me alone Raphael. I'll just take some medicine and it will help my fever" Mirani never opened her eyes "Eat something and I will leave you alone" Raphael spoke, he was almost ordering her to eat. "Fine, if It will give me privacy" She rolled onto her stomach, showing the holes where her wings used to be. She crossed her arms and put her head down on them, and crossed her ankles "What are you going to make me eat, huh?"

"Your favorite Chinese food... and then I'll give you something to numb the pain in your head"

"Then you will leave me be, for at least five minutes

"She is a Mighty pain... to fake falling unconscious like that; she causes me so much trouble when she acts like this." Raphael sighed as he brought her some food. Then left the room, "I might as well tell Arion where she is now." He went to his office where Arion was sitting on the desk "Is she here, I can smell her sweet scent on you" Arion's eyes brightened when Raphael came in the room "Of course but Im not letting anyone go near her for at least an Hour. And I'm sure she will be happy to see your smiling face."

Raphael sighed again Arion laughed "I watch her from the sides she only knows my Older Brother and his Fiancée Kaiek..."

Kitty Note: Thank you for everything ya'll I really enjoy this story and I will do my best to make it better. I havea lot of stories in the making so I will keep trying. Later Ya'll

julie-tearjerky: Thank you for the Review... I just decided to work again I will try and make them longer after this one. I love this story a lot so I will make it long... Thank you.


	4. Welcome to Sheol

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, joking, I own Arion and Mirani, Kaiek and Damien. Yes and Im sorry if it's a stupid story...

Chapter 4

"Mirani..." A voice called from the shadows and Mirani lifted her head "Come out and face me like a man" She growled and a shadowy figure appeared in front of her. She screamed "Rosiel leave me alone!" And jumped off the table and ran to the door "Raphael, Raphael! Get him out of here!" She opened the door and slid out closing it tightly, then locked it. She walked down the hall, and pushed her hair out of her face "I hate it when he does that... It drives me insane" She kicked open Raphael's door. Just to see him with Arion... "Who is that... oh and Rosiel is loose again"

"Well I will send the nurses to shoo him away for you, why don't you take a seat first Mirani" Raphael spoke...

"My name is Arion I am from the demon realm, and I'm here to take you back to where you belong. And I won't let your sister touch you, I promise." Arion Introduced himself to Mirani who was fiddling with her hair "Do you like me, your blushing Mon Ami..."

She smiled at him, she saw through his mask. "Err... Well... Um... That's the reason I've been following you, I err... Yeah" Arion couldn't find his words at all. Mirani looked at him and laughed "Your funny, How did you get her when you are a Demon? It's forbidden..." Mirani looked a little concerned "If you're caught you will be in serious trouble"

"If your caught it will mean the same thing, so were even I'd say" Arion smiled his flashy smile. "So you going to get out of this hell hole and come back to Sheol with me..."

"I don't know I just couldn't leave Rosiel hanging like this... Even though he is the biggest Jerk I've ever seen... leaving me in a cold dark room to die..."  
"Then it's settled... Raphael please tell Rosiel that he will no longer be seeing Mirani from this day forward... and if he wants to talk to her he has to get through ARION!"

Arion stood up "You could at lease tell him for me"

"I want to see what he's done to Katan! He hurt him I saw it with my own eyes!" Mirani growled, remembering what she had seen. "No Mirani we must leave... Now because then Raphael won't be able to tell him what I said"

"Yes you two leave, because Rosiel is on his way to this room" Raphael sighed...

"Lord Rosiel, I must say that my Patient ran off when she saw you... But another wanted me to tell you 'to get to her you must go through me first' " Raphael told Rosiel as he opened the door. "Well then I must find her she hasn't served her time yet..."

"I advise you not to for a while... I do think she would be reluctant to see you, Just let her be for a while and she might come more willingly, and plus you have nothing more you can do to that poor girl"

"There is always my Chip..." Rosiel's face twisted again into a menacing smirk, so not like him to have on his face. "And then what? Why don't you ask her what she wants...? It would be a prettier sight than what you did to Katan." Rosiel pondered that for a moment "I'll make her an offer she can't refuse."

"We did it Arion... Now I need to get my sister back for running away on me." Mirani laughed, she was back in Sheol and there was nothing Rosiel could do to stop her from enjoying it. Arion kissed her on the cheek, "And you my princess will live happily ever after in the dark Hades. They walked into Damien's land, just talking about things. Mirani had it on her mind that Rosiel was going to come and get her but Arion just said 'Nothing will get you when Im around' and kept walking "You have had a crush on me for a while haven't you Arion?" Mirani asked him quietly, Arion took her hand and said "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Just like Damien thinks of your sister." He told her gently. They made it to Damien's place and opened the door. "Brother I have brought back Mirani but I believe Rosiel knows where we are." Arion grinned "Alright then, we can fend off Rosiel, no biggie." Damien smirked... "Your sister is waiting to see you Mirani"

Mirani nodded and went to her sisters room she knocked then walked in "You Ran, dearest sister... You ran! You left me to get taken and you to run away!"

"Mirani, Im sorry... I don't like meddling with Rosiel you know that!"

"I can't forgive you, my sister. You have broken the line of trust; once again I was left alone to face Rosiel when you sold me to him in the first place!" Mirani growled and held her hand out in front of her, looking at her nails. "He took my wings... The only thing I had left from heaven... He took my wings Kaiek, would you like it if I took your so you know how I feel about this. Remember we vowed what ever happens to one of us happens to the other."

"No you made that vow and anyways I don't have wings to give. They were taken from me by Damien and his Brother when you left... they figured I deserved it since you were taken when under my watch."

"Good now we are even, I don't ever want to see that man ever again Kaiek. You hear that? He hurts me every time I go near him and this time it was permanent. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and would like to sleep... my head is killing me" She walked over to her bed and laid down on it, she sunk in to the feathery bed and was soon fast asleep.

(Out in the main area)

"She went through a lot Kaiek; you know she wasn't really angry with you. She was just upset." Damien told Kaiek who was fumbling with a strand of her red hair. "She wasn't just upset, There was something in her tone… I think she went through more than she wants to tell us, more than losing her wings"

"I don't think that is possible… she was only there for a week or so. Then she went to Raphael, and myself" Arion reassured her. Damien came back from the hallway "She is sound a sleep, but did you notice the holes in her back? They cuts haven't healed yet, maybe that's why she is a little edgy. I think we should let her sleep it out. Then we will talk as a group and find out what is wrong.

(Inside Mirani's dream)

Rosiel was standing over her body, there was blood everywhere, and she was crying red tears as he told her how bad she was for leaving him without permission. "Your fault for leaving me, its your fault your hurt again! You rotten girl, I should feed you to Katan" And her crying "No… no it wasn't my idea it was Arion's, I would have stayed, I swear!" It was all an endless battle she couldn't win.

Kitty note: this is the best one so far I hope you like it, I think it shows another side to my characters. Thank you.


	5. Meeting Belial changed me how? Gehk

(Disclaimer: This is totally my imagination guys, please bear with me, I ain't got a clue what Lucifer is like except for in the story's I've read and the guy from the chats. Boy is he a mean person. And I don't own anybody except for Mirani... My gurl, Nobody else's I think.. Wait she is also Ozzy's yeap... See ya's around)

Broken Wings 5

Meeting Belial changed me how? Gehk...

'_Mirani's thinking'_

'_**Lucifer's thinking'**_

"Mirani get up and stop whining" Kaiek was shaking her out of her dream. Mirani sat up quickly and sighed in relief, "It was only a dream, nothing more nothing less… get away from me… Lord Rosiel is angry Kaiek, its all because of that Arion! I'm going back to him and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She climbed out the window before Kaiek could grab her. "That kid is delusional Eh?" Kaiek sighed and went out of the room.

"She ran away… and I know where she is going… To heaven to see Lord Rosiel, she says "Its your fault he's angry" Arion, its directed towards you. So are we going to catch her before she gets herself killed?"

"Yeah and then we chain her up so she can't get away from us again" Damien joked. They all left to go find her at that.

"It's not fair… They are just out to ruin my life. Lord Rosiel picked me not them, they must be jealous that I have the better friend." She tripped over a rock and lost balance shooting forward into the ground. "Not very balanced today are we?" A blood red haired man stood over Mirani, he had appeared out of nowhere, she sat up and looked him in the eye "Who are you… what are you?" she looked down at her hand then back at him "Just call me Mad Hatter, I am but a jester to my king, Lucifer" he reached out a gloved hand and Mirani took it, and he helped her up, his wavy hair flowing over his slender white face "What were you saying about Rosiel? I think he isn't worth your time, or your thoughts" Mad Hatter laughed at Mirani's face, she looked confused, like really confused, "Not worth... my time? I never thought about if that way, maybe you're right I should just stop thinking about him. He isn't worth my time, as you said" She smirked and pushed her own fiery red hair out of her face. Mad Hatter started to walk, but he hadn't let go of her hand so she was forced to follow, she kept her mouth shut as they made their way across the area to what looked like a huge castle. "Oh wow... Kaii was right it is huge" she mumbled quietly, but he heard and questioned her words "Oh it is? How so?"

"It doesn't matter, nothing does anymore," She paused and closed her green eyes letting her body go with him but not her mind, till he spoke again "You mustn't think that way... you have a lot of work in store for you once we get inside. We have been watching you since you fell and now we want you to come with us." Mad Hatter smirked as Mirani and himself came up to the palace. "What do you mean? 'I have a lot of work to do', am I going back to school?" she yawned, lightly as they walked inside "Sort of like school, but you aren't doing it for heaven... this time its for hell Miss Archie..."

"Please don't call me that..." she whined and tried to get away from him and succeeded by yanking her hand from his grip then took a couple steps back from him, she backed up into something strong, she twitched and closed her green eyes tightly as a deep voice sounded "Belial, this is Mirani right?"

'_Belial... I knew he was familiar for some reason, Kaiek had me meet him up in heaven' _Mirani was caught in her thinking again and those strong hands turned her to face him _'Lucifer... wow... this is an honor' _is what she wanted to say but she was speechless "Ka.. Kaiek is going... to umm... kill me..." she stuttered quietly, her voice tinier than a mouse's squeak "How so, she doesn't even know where you are, does she?"

"Look at those cuts on her back; I wonder why they haven't healed from when Rosiel hurt you?" Mad hatter questioned her/ told Lucifer _'they haven't healed yet! Shit, now they have another reason to pick on me'_ "I don't know... I thought the cuts healed along time ago"

"What about the black feathers? You must be growing new wings... how peculiar. You should feel lucky... Maybe the white wings weren't your real wings, must of us don't get a second chance" Lucifer smirked and grasped her shoulders, making her face Belial. _'my worst fear is when both of them would gang up on me... Its happened and Im ready to drop dead in embarrassment and shame... how could it get any worse than what it already is' _Mirani twitched feeling like going into her mind to hide, but she didn't it was cowardice to do that. Belial touched her cheek, "What you have sought so hard not to become, you are becoming. You have no reason to fear us so why run," He bent down and whispered in her ear "We wont hurt you, so why are you trembling?" he pulled back from her and looked into Lucifer's eyes "She is scared of us... can't you tell, look at her tremble, she isn't normally like this I can assure you. She is just going through a lot right now it seems." He took her and wrapped his arms around her.

'_Much better now I am free, ish.'_ She leaned her head against his shoulder, she was tired. Yeah of being verbally jumped on and ganged up on and just plain old sleepy

"See the girl is just scared of us" Belial spoke and held on to her, playing with her fiery red hair. "We should do something about it then?" Lucifer was thinking out loud, he touched the back of Mirani's neck still thinking "She wasn't like this when she was just with you was she?"

"No...Its both of us then... we are too much for her to handle" Belial laughed "I will leave then, I have other matters to attend to" He let her go and pushed her back into Lucifer "Alright" Lucifer held onto her shoulders as Belial left. Mirani yawned all tired like, putting a hand to her mouth as she did, "Are you tired, Mirani?" Lucifer inquired.

"Very much so... Sir..." She managed to speak, in a quite tone that is. Lucifer smirked and took her hand leading her down the hall. _'So this is what it's like in Lucifer's palace, pretty nice if you ask me... oh boy so tired...' _Lucifer had taken her to his chambers and to top it he pushed her onto his bed which was all nice and soft, Mirani gasped and sat up. "Black Satin, how cool..." _'and so soft, its making me even more sleepy' _She yawned again, _'either I'm not getting enough air or it's running on a yawn forever track'_ Lucifer sat next to her, Mirani had crossed her legs, criss cross apple sauce way, She rested her hands on her boots. Lucifer pushed her back, onto the bed; he spoke quietly "Rest I know you are tired, you declared it yourself" Mirani nodded and curled into a ball, she put her head over her hands, her typical fashion of sleeping, and closed her green eyes. Lucifer placed a blanket over her and stood... he was going to find Belial.

"Belial... are you sure she is the Arch Angel of Darkness, the one we have been waiting for?"

"Yes, my king I am positive that she is. Her sister Kaiek once told me she was, I met her once in heaven as well. I am positive it is she." Belial whispered they were right outside where she was sleeping. "She is rather child like, we can fix that right?" Lucifer wasn't saying it was a problem; she just might not be liked by the others "Not that it's a problem that is... we just can't have the others point fingers."

"We will try to boost up her maturity, I promise you an improvement when we are done" Belial sighed "Is that all?"

"Yes" Lucifer responded and went back in with Mirani who seemed to be sleeping serenely. **_'All seems to be well in here, she sort of looks like Michael... I wonder if that is a problem down here. I guess it wouldn't be since she doesn't 'really' look like him that much. Hmmm, she should begin training as soon as she gets up.' _**Lucifer sat down on the bed and watched her breathe. Her chest moving in and out to her steady breathing, **_'so calm and_** **_peaceful she would make a fine companion... when she is sleeping... that is' _**he touched her head and ran his hand over her hair, such a sentimental side to Lucifer.

Mr. High and Mighty sinking low enough to touch a fallen angel, how cute one would think. Well it wasn't, all he was doing it err... not paying attention to what he was doing. That's all. What a worthless exuse, one would say Lucifer is thinking too much of his little brother, her red hair, and her eyes, they way she talks... It's enough to get someone thinking of another who is special to that person. Mirani stirred but didn't wake up; she was really tired and dreaming peacefully for once. She suffered from bad dreams almost every time she slept; this was a break for her, complete break. Lucifer left the room, he wasn't tired of waiting, just getting sick of her face... and how much if was like Michael's. Longing it was for his little brother, something he knew he would have to fight to overcome. Mirani turned over and sat up, she had heard him leave she got up and went after him, "Sire, are you alright?" She asked of him, he looked at her and touched his hair, "Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking, and don't ask about what I was thinking about." He almost growled, but caught himself. Almost as if she read his mind she spoke the word "Mika-kun" and she paused "You were thinking about Mikael, am I right?" Lucifer sighed and nodded "You are such a pain... don't do what ever you just did again alright?"

"Me a pain... only to some sire, mainly my sister and her boyfriend, I'm sorry that you think that though" She giggled and took his hand _'I'm not as young as I act... You might find a lot of changes come through here now that Im here' _she felt like saying, but she knew how to keep her mouth shut. She led him to where Belial was her free hand tapped Belial's shoulder "Uh, yeah... Hello again" Mirani grinned and let go of Lucifer's hand, and Lucifer sighed "She dragged me here, I'll be going now" and he left muttering to himself, somewhat rudely "You mustn't do that Mirani, he does not like being dragged around," Belial scolded. Mirani lowered her head in half shame, half not. "Well sorry!... geeze and I though I was grumpy when I got up, he's grumpy all the time..." She practically snarled, it was in her nature to get angry easily but she normally kept it to herself. Belial shook his head and shoved a book in her face, "Mythology, for you to read up on" and walked a way.

Mirani was confused, _'why mythology? Isn't that for the higher level Fallen's only?'_ But it wasn't like she didn't care, Mythology was her favorite subject. She found a nice quite spot and sat down, her back against a wall. _'Hercules... and Megura, what a classic love tale, it's the one where Hercules is stolen from the Gods (Zeus and Hera) and brought down to Greece. Two monsters were supposed to kill him when he was a baby but they ended up turning him Mortal, He lived with a Mortal family for 18 years then went to find Phil, or sir goat man.. blah, blah, blah.' _It was clear that she already knew this story well. She flipped the pages and came across a different one, one that has to do with Belial himself... "Hehe, how cute is that. He did an Experiment on a mortal city, women with women, men with men, men with other men's wives, men with animal's and children mixing together till god burnt the city to the ground" Mirani whispered to herself her favorite tale. She closed the book and sighed _'I know all this, why must I do it again, and again don't you think it will stick in my mind with the first learning of it?' _she laid her head down on her book and waited for someone to come, too lazy to get up and Find Belial or Lucifer.

Note: How was that one? I think it is my best one yet, and Im covering some different topics... Mainly my favorite Demon angel dudes BELIAL AND LUCIFER. I think that I could work on my presentation some more. Don't worry it gets a little funnier.


	6. Is this punishment for sleeping too much

(Disclaimer: I do not own anybody 'cept maybe Mirani and some other people you might not recognize, the twins "Kith" for instance, my little German boy and girl with blond hair like Ken from Model. He is practicing his English on people... and doing an okay job at it. And she is a master speaker of the English language. And there is Ozzy who is now common in my stories get used to his loving attitude towards Mirani Kay? He say's ya'll when he is talking to only one person for some reason, bear with me.)

'_Mirani's thoughts'_

'_**Lucifer's thoughts'**_

Angel Sanctuary

Broken Wings

Chapter six

Is this punishment for sleeping too much?

A foot poked Mirani in the side, she yelped because it hurt when that foot jabbed her "Guten Tag Missy, now time you sit up and learn."

"Gehk... who are you and why did you kick me?" Mirani blinked at the boy, he was around 15 and 5'10" in height, plus he had Blond hair down to his chin in the front, but in the back it was short, and really spiky.

"My name Kith, Yours Mirani, Belial tell sissy, sissy tell me" He laughed, he was getting on her nerves "Well then go back to your damned sissy and leave me alone"

"Sissy is with me all times of day, see?" his eyes turned from blue to green and when "he" spoke he sounded like a girl "I am sorry he bothers you Miss Mirani, we were cursed when we fell from heaven and are now one, I was supposed to tell you that 'once you are finished with the book you may look around' But it seems you are content where you are." Kith turned and walked away, she didn't stop even when Mirani questioned her "Uh... what...?" Mirani was confused, lightly but still confused. Mirani stood and picked up her book she turned and walked down the hall, still rather confused with the gender switching brat had said. "Belial..." she whispered as she walked down the hall Kith had gone down.

"Ozzy you can't keep doing that, you know the master doesn't like it when you do stuff like that!"

"IT WASN'T ME YOU DAMNED PERSON I WAS JUST WATCHING HER!"

"Kith say's you were doing more, you ran as soon as he got there. He say's you were stroking her cheek, were you?"

"Yes I was, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen can't you let me meet her for real. Im dieing over here and you don't care Belial!"

"You may meet her when the time comes, keep your distance or you will be punished" Belial scolded, he seems to do well at that. Ozzy stormed out of the room right past Mirani, who inched away to the wall. He stopped and looked at her, "So ya'll heard my little argument"

"Yeah, I think it was brilliant" She giggled, and Looked closer at him. He had Blood red hair with black spikes, his eyes were the same color green as hers but he was taller by a couple inches and looked no older than Mirani herself. Belial stepped out of the room and glared at Ozzy, who shrugged and walked off, Mirani watched where he was going, as carefully as possible, and she liked him. He was nice to her and she had a hunch that conversation was about her, as brilliant as it may be, he is even more brilliant. "Mirani, he is off limits, you will also be punished if you go near him. I promise you will be so don't be disobeying me." Belial took the book from her.

"You can't stop me from doing what I please"

"Yeah but I can chain you up for doing it... how would you like that Miss Mirani?" Belial grinned at her shocked face "You wouldn't dare touch me... My sister... won't do anything so never mind" Mirani shook her head and ran off after Ozzy "She is a pain, a smart one but a very big pain none the least" Belial sighed and followed her.

"Ozzy... did you really mean what you said about me?"

"You sure it was about you?" He grinned

"Of course I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was" She smirked and touched his hand gently, he looked into her green eyes. Ozzy smiled and took her hand and brought it to his lips, he kissed her hand. Mirani looked at him, smiling. "I thought I told you two to stay away from each other..." a calm voice sounded behind them, Mirani jumped and faced the direction the voice came from. "Belial it is very mean to sneak up on people like that..." Belial had grabbed her arm and pushed her away from him (Ozzy), all playful like but he really wasn't. "Ozzy you disobey every thing I say, and only listen to Lucifer. I shall be talking to him about your behaviors... disobeying his right hand man, such a mistake you have made" he looked at Mirani "And you as I promised will be punished, I'm going to set an example of you for Ozzy here to dread."

Mirani Smirked in Ozzy's direction which could have meant somewhere along the lines of 'It'll be alright' or 'don't fear for me, I'll be fine.' Belial grabbed her arm and led her away from Ozzy. "What to do with you, what to do. We could Chain you up and lock you in a room. We could pluck your beautiful feathers one by one till your screams are your only comfort or we could chain you up, I think we should do both, so you will never think of disobeying me again." Belial laughed his 'Hahahaha' like laugh; it was rather tormenting to hear in Mirani's situation.

"Her right wrist, clipped into a cuff, there goes the left" Belial tormented her with his words, something Mirani has found he is really good at. He clipped a cuff around her neck, making it so if she didn't stand on the tips of her toes she would choke... all she could do is watch him as he dishonored her, her and her pride with his chains. "Wipe that grim look off your face. I will talk to you more only then, and break out of these chains your punishment will go on longer. Now let's see those wings you hide from everyone, even yourself." He laughed; Mirani showed her beautiful black wings regretfully she knew that he would rip out some of her feathers; he moved to her side and counted as he plucked one of her feathers "Ein." Mirani yelped as he pulled another "Zwei" and another "Drei" Mirani struggled against her bindings... she hated wing related pain it was the worst. And yet he plucked four more feathers, she started to cry, her tears were staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I wont do it again, I'm sorry Belial!" she whined, as he put a finger to her lips "Shush, your attracting attention. Now you will stay here till I say you're free" Belial smiled and removed his finger from her lips. Mirani's head hung on her neck as he left, her wings disappeared under her trench coat and her eyes were half shut. I was to be a long wait, for him to come back that is.

"Mirani open you eyes!" a Male voice spoke to her and she looked in the direction the voice "Ozzy... leave you'll get me into trouble again" Mirani whispered Ozzy started to pull out the chains "He'll hear... leave Ozzy!" She kicked at him and nailed him in the chest. "Hey that's not nice I'm trying to help you" he snapped and took a step away from her "Leave or I will Strike you with the chains" She growled and lowered her right arm and just hung from the left chain that held her left wrist. The chain that was around her neck hung down her back she remembered his warning _'I will talk to you more only then, and break out of these chains your punishment will go on longer.' _"GO OZZY!" She kicked at him again, he ran out the door.

"Tsk, tsk Mirani aren't we the feisty one, you even refused help from one who was trying to give it to you. I commend you Mirani for your behavior, you truly are loyal to your punishments" Belial patted her fiery red head, Mirani smirked "I was only protecting myself from more trouble." She whispered and stood up straight "I didn't break the chains, Ozzy did. I probably would have broken them if he didn't leave when I asked" she continued to whisper. "Well he is already being punished by Lucifer for his assaults on the rules. I assure you he won't be himself for a long while"

"Ozzy, why do you continue to disobey my right hand man? Mirani was being punished and you Interfered" Lucifer interrogated Ozzy who had a cigarette between his lips; he was chewing on the end of the lit cigarette. He took it out of his mouth and blew smoke in an odd fashion "She is more important to me than the rules ya'll make up. She was chained up... I just thought I would do something about it" he placed the cigarette back in his mouth after tapping off the ashes, they were outside the Palace, other wise he wouldn't have even been smoking. "That still gives you no right to interfere, she kicked you didn't she?"

"Yeah but its no biggie, I would have done the same thing" He smirked and then grinned. Lucifer took his cigarette and put it out with his foot. "Don't smoke anymore, I'll bet you girls don't like it, since that is all your after now. A little bit of ass here and there, huh?" Lucifer smirked at Ozzy's face, Ozzy was ready to explode. Ozzy's hand grabbed a hold of Lucifer's collar, growling. "You don't know me so don't be thinking ya'll do! I will continue to follow Mirani and I will continue to try and help her out of punishments, ya'll can't stop me!" He pushed the laughing Lucifer away from him and stormed off, but he didn't go back to the palace. "Oh he thinks he is all that, I've followed him since I first saw him up in heaven... YA'LL CAN'T KEEP ME CHAINED UP LIKE THIS!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could, a great way to vent anger.

Lucifer went back into the palace and went to find Belial to somehow explain how well it went to both himself and Belial.

"Belial... some one is screaming outside, can't you hear it?" ((Three guesses who!))

"Of course I can, I just choose to ignore it, which I know you can do Mirani, try and focus on your book." Belial told her calmly. There was a knock on the door and then Lucifer came in "How did it go?" Belial asked.

"Oh it went well enough for him that is, you know how he gets. He is just a little over protective of you know who right now and he say's he wont stop doing what he is doing. She is "more important" than listening to us. Maybe he will listen to her if we put them up against each other." He looked over to Mirani who was trying to hide that she was listening "Focus on your book... anyways He is going to be hard to keep under control if he stays here. I think he is going to find shelter else where for a while, which is good because it gives us time to regroup and find a new way to cope with his antics."

"Well, we could try using the girl to control him, but for now I'd rather they stay away from each other, not a good mix you see. Her Innocence and his straight forward attitude could cause a lot of trouble if they are together for too long of time." They both looked at Mirani who instantly looked up from her book "What did I do this time?" She half grinned, half frowned "Nothing, What book are you reading? Is it a Mortal book?" Lucifer asked her

"Yes, it is called 'I, Lucifer' and it is by Glen Duncan. Its rather interesting... but I won't go into it I'm sadly only eight pages into the book" She smiled. 'I don't know how you all get such great books..."

"I let her pick and she picked that one, I was surprised that she actually picked that one I thought she would pick 'Takers stone.'"

"That one is for little kids... I'd prefer a much harder book... you know?" She laughed and went back to her book, without being told which was a first.

"Ozzy what are you doing all the way out here? You're not doing any work for Lucifer today or are you on personal business?" Damien asked him as Ozzy walked by. 'Oh shut up Damien, You and your girl are gonna cost me my life one day. But her sister ain't she is as fine as they come."

"You have seen my sister?" Kaiek popped up and stopped Ozzy "You have seen my sister... Is she dieing or seriously hurt" Kaiek sounded almost hopeful. "No she is fine and I plan to save her from Belial and Lucifer soon, once I feel like going back to them."

"No let her stay with them, she deserves it more than you do. She ran away from home, It was just a big bummer that Belial found her"

"Kaiek shut up, she is mah gurl and no one is taking her from me, not even Arion" He glared at Kaiek and walked off tired of their company.

"Hmm... Nice, I know where he is, He is with Kaiek or was. That girl has major problems since we fell and she lost her wings... I think she envy's Mirani and her power, if only she wasn't shy with her powers and used them some times" Hint, hint from Lucifer. "Actually she is deranged and can't stop thinking about ways to control me and my special abilities, that's why I stopped using them." Mirani whispered loud enough so they could hear but she didn't look up, she let her eyes turn completely black even her Iris disappeared. The sky outside turned black and the area was covered in shadow. She grinned as the room went black and her eyes turned cat like, she could see in the dark. Mirani stood and sneaked over to Belial and took his hat, and placed it on her head she moved back to her spot as silent as a mouse. "That's not funny Mirani, We all know what you can do you don't need to show us." Lucifer told her. Mirani's eyes went back to normal and so did the sky and the room "That's barely even a taste Lord Lucifer. I have driven angels into insanity with my darkness. If I let it, it will sift into your mind and control your thoughts, letting me control your every move. You're every thought. I just stopped toying with people when Kaiek tried to kill me, it wasn't very pleasant." She pushed Belial's hat over her eyes and sighed. "We will be waiting the day you show us the rest of your power, little one. Until then READ YOUR BOOK!" Belial scolded her.

Note: (From now on this is my Imagination I hope it doesn't upset you Belial fans, Silly fan girls ya'll drove him crazy. I know because his friends told me, hehe)


	7. “Lust”

Angel Sanctuary

Broken Wings

Chapter 7

"Lust"

'**_Belial Thinking'_**

One year and 350 days later

"Find her Kith, Roz and bring her too me at once" Belial smirked. Mirani had struck him with something hard like a metal bat then ran and she was going to be punished for it, but not in the usual way. He would hence forth punish her as if she were a woman; temptation is what they call it. She had finished her training about a month ago and she was now learning what it is like to live in the Demon Lords palace, she had snuck off once and went to her sister and that is where he thinks she is going now. He read the thoughts she had posted on her face and the feelings in her eyes, she was angry with something she desired more than the romance between her and Ozzy. He was good to her but she wanted more. **_'She is trying to run from her feelings not from me... She would much rather be clinging to me than out there' _**Belial grinned at his thoughts, they were enough to make him smile. "Lest that they don't find her, I can also send Ozzy, which might end bad still." He laughed and sat down in his throne like chair.

✝✝✝

"He treats me like a fucking child, and I'm not one!" Mirani growled as she ran across the grounds towards Damien's land. "I'm grown up and I don't need to be bossed around any more, I'M FUCKING COMING HOME KAII!"

✝✝✝

"Kith may I talk to your sister, She is the one who should be helping me" Roz spoke to Kith and Kith's eyes changed from blue to green and when "he" spoke he sounded like a girl "Yes I do believe my little brother would be useless, no offense to you that is" they ran off the grounds in the Direction Belial spoke to them, the direction they knew they would find Arch Darkie (Mirani). "I know we aren't too far behind her Kith, Lets speed up" They started to sprint, Roz's Spiky black hair pushed back against his head. Kith giggled, she loved retrieval missions, and they were the best. Because she got to restrain people and then hurt them into submission, then drag that person back. Kith could smell Mirani; they were closing in on her.

✝✝✝

"I'm almost there only one more mile, Yay Sister is going to have to deal with a fugitive"

She didn't hear the approaching demons as they were closing in to fast for her to detect and they would be right on top of her when she found out. She looked back and gulped she show the muscular body of Roz and the Small yet tall body of Kith _'Which one is it, the girl or the boy' _she stopped and flew into the air Hovering just out of their reach. "Ha! I can fly and you can't!" She pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue. But she forgot how high Kith could jump and Kith was on top of her faster than she could even move. "Get off me!" Mirani grabbed Kith's hand and bit, which did nothing but she could scramble to her feet now.

Roz's fist slammed into Mirani's stomach, both of their speed was too much for the "little" angel to handle. Mirani fell to her knees then back onto her bottom, she inched away from them, and she could tell they intended business "Leave... me alone I don't want to... go back!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes cloaking the area in darkness. "Where is she Kith?" Roz called out "Right in front of you Roz." Roz reached out and grabbed Mirani's throat, lifting her off her feet. Kith wrapped her arms around Mirani's chest and held her tightly. The darkness slowly lifted as Mirani's eyes slowly opened. "Good girl now are you going to come with us back to your master or do we have to drag you?" Roz smirked as Mirani gasped "I ain't going back and Ya'll cant make me go back either" Roz's grip tightened as he dragged Mirani across the grounds, he stopped and let go of her neck grabbing her wrist, his grip threatening to break her small wrist if she didn't move. "Follow me Mirani or your right wrist is history." He growled at her and squeezed hard when she didn't move, her bone cracked and she was fighting back a scream. "Let... me... go!"

"Just follow me and I will loosen my grip" He walked and Kith got behind her and pushed. Mirani's eyes threatened tears, the tears that were now streaming down her cheek

she was still fighting but her fights got smaller and smaller, she finally gave in and let her body fall, she closed her green eyes as they picked her up and Roz threw her over his shoulder. She rested on his shoulder as they walked. He had broken Mirani's right wrist with his grip and she was whimpering in pain. "Oh be quiet you good for nothing fallen, If It weren't for us Lucifer would probably have you dead" Kith growled.

✝Sometime✝Later✝

"Here you are Master Belial; we brought the girl for you." Roz Dropped Mirani who sat up cradling her right wrist in her left hand. She was as silent as the grave as she played with her wrist, making the pain grow, then lessen "You both can leave I can handle her from here on" Belial ordered.

Belial's Hand grasped Mirani's right wrist in his left hand, he pulled her to her feet. "They did a number on you little one, didn't they? Look at your beautiful wrist damaged, broken to pieces by Roz's grip, well I think you deserved what they did to you, striking me with one of your toys, I should have you locked up like Rosiel does to you, Oh but this time its worse You would be chain up to the point where you cant move, the only comfort is your screaming mind. But Your all grown up and that would be a childish punishment" He brought his face down to hers and kissed her on the lips, he licked her cheek catching a tear on his tongue. She moved forward and fell to her knees basically trying her best to get away from his actions "Mirani you must talk to me, I could torment you forever you know, and you're just so much fun to torment. I'm not stupid Mirani I know you desire me, and have since we first met; you are so easy to read. I know you just got angry, I know you didn't mean to try hurting me, so just say your sorry and we will call it a night" He got behind her and pulled her up nuzzled her neck, he nibbled on her ear gently. Either gravity was slipping or Mirani was giving in to him silently, her eyes were closed but her mouth formed the words "I'm sorry my master" She faced him and wrapped her arms around his chest, she muttered into his clothing "I'm sorry my master"

"What was that, I didn't hear you Mirani" He teased her and ran his fingers through her Fiery hair. "I'm sorry my master" She spoke refusing to let go of him. "Just as I thought, you're forgiven little one" he continues to stroke her head, moving them back to his throne like chair he sat himself down so she had to let go, She moved herself to rest her arms and head on his knees. Belial laughed, but not at her "Now was that so Hard Little one was it so hard to try something new?" Mirani buried her face in her arms; her eyes were still a little watery from when she was crying. Her voice was muffled as she spoke her three words "No, It wasn't"

"Little one feels lust for me?"

"If that is what you would call it then yes"

"I am that desirable? If so then why get angry with me?"

"I don't know you just frustrated me"

"Well it is all over you may forget about it" Belial stroked her head, thinking of a random tune he quietly hummed it. Mirani was practically purring under his touch, one would say she is cat like where as her sister is wolven like. "Do you meow, you are purring like a kitten Mirani" Belial teased "I have a cat... her name is Akasha, she is all black with fiery red eyes, like the human devil, Where my sister has a wolf named Kathryn. She is horrible with names I think." Mirani sighed she was becoming sleepy, though she was going to fall asleep before anyone could find out how tired she was. "Of you go, Ozzy is waiting for you, you silly girl" and with that Mirani stood and left.


	8. Ozzy

Angel Sanctuary

Broken Wings

Chapter 8

"Ozzy"

'Mirani thinking'

'_Belial Thinking'_

'**_Ozzy thinking'_**

Later that night

"Having a rough nigh Baby doll... I bet I can make it better" Ozzy Laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Have you been kissed by another man? Don't worry I know the whole story. He came to me first, it was punishment... but not for what you think" he placed his lips on her neck, kissing her. He was talking really fast and she wasn't in the mood to talk. Ozzy picked her up and carried her to his room, he was lucky he had as nice of sheets as Lucifer did, but his were red. "Leave me alone... You stood me up today... you weren't even there to help me when I needed help... Ozzy you can't do this to me!" Mirani growled and pushed herself away from him, she backed herself into his bed. "Baby doll, it was on Belial's orders I didn't help you. And Lucifer insisted that I don't interfere." He advanced on her since she had nowhere to go; she moved to the side, he was going to back her into the corner.

Mirani took a step back from him as he reached out, she took another step back and hit a wall, Both his hands shot for her, she flinched but the hands never touched her. The hands were rested on either side of her, pinning her in so she couldn't move. "Now you listen, I had nothing to do with the things that happened today I don't need your anger and if you are going to bitch at me I will do something about it..." He moved his face about an inch from hers and touched his forehead to hers, he whispered "I love you so much, don't push me away"

Mirani slipped out from his arms and walked over to the bed. She laid down in it and closed her eyes enjoying the softness of the sheets. Ozzy moved over to her and tucked the sheets around her; he sat on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek for a second.

"Baby doll you just rest, its been a long day and I understand what you are going through."

Belial was watching from the cracked doorway _'so she fights him as well' _he pushed open the door and silently slipped in. Ozzy looked up and put a finger to his lips; he stood and walked over to him "You did a number on her Belial..." Ozzy whispered, "she isn't used to me and my punishments, at least not this one." Belial whispered right back and took Ozzy out of the room with him "Is she angry with you?"

"Angry with everyone it seems, I think she is used to being protected by people..."

"People?"

"Yeah like Raphael and Arion..."

"Oh them, well Raphael protects her from Rosiel, Arion protects her from everything and everyone..."

'That's the point... Ya'll tell me to keep out of it so I kept out of it... I think she expects it."

"Well she needs to learn how to protect herself... Soon not even I will be able to make her flinch... This is a good thing because she has been treated like a child all her life all she knows how to do is be protected."

"Trying to model her perfect for Lucifer aren't you?"

"Of course, we did the same with you didn't we?"

"Yes but, she is different"

"Only in your eyes it seems"

"I don't really know what I am anymore... I was once faithful to him. Now it's like I am nothing. She is well liked, I am disliked. Ya'll did this to me on purpose I bet you knew what would happen in bringing her here."

"Yes I did... and I did expect you to fall head over heels for her the moment you laid eyes on her. She is simply a companion for Lucifer, you are merely his follower"

'**_Merely his follower, before I was his companion. I remember them telling me that I was too keep Lucifer company, time with him really changed me.'_** "Oh... I should have realized that when she got here..."

"No we didn't quite figure it out what we were going to do with Mirani till about a week ago, but it wouldn't matter what she was now. To you she could be the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. To me she is like an awkward pet and To Lucifer we will make her into the most loyal companion there is, but not one that will flinch at the wave of a hand."

"She flinches easily, I can hardly move my hands when she gets cornered... I think she has spent too much time with that Rosiel... I heard he was lurking somewhere around here searching for her, I went looking for him but all I found was White feathers. But Raphael is doing his part in heaven to keep him away, I sent Arion to tell Raphael."

"Very good, the only thing we can do about him is just watch out; I told her he isn't worth her time. She was too focused on pleasing him when I first met her. And A trip back to heaven would damage what we are trying to do, the last step and the hardest teaching her not to fear."

"She will learn quickly I can see her willingness to learn and the way she listens is almost making me jealous of her."

"Because she gets the attention and you are left in the shadows..."

"She is near I saw that slimy fallen Ozzy when he was looking for me the other day, all I need to do to find her is to get to him." Rosiel laughed and pulled his cloak over his face hiding himself from the view of others. Katan came into view he was running "Lord Rosiel we have her Location but she is heavily guarded by everything it seems..." he put his hands on his knees he was panting from his run. "Well then we will have to draw her out into the open, wont we Katan?"

"You aren't going to feed her your chip are you, Lord Rosiel?"

"Of course not, she isn't special enough to get my chip; she will suffer a great deal before I do anything to relieve it." Rosiel smiled, a thought of her in pain was enough to send a smirk to his lips...

"Uh-huh now when I think Ya'll are angry with me I'm supposed to think of that person as something I am not afraid of. So Instead of flinching I face my enemy head on. You just met your worst nightmare." Mirani doubled over laughing; she found that new task funny. "I'm going to think of something funny when that happens. Ya'll can just deal with my laughter at the same time."

"And Mirani there has been a sighting of Rosiel in this area... You know he will do anything to get you back"

"Aye Belial, I think I know that much... I saw him from Ozzy's window. He prowls like a tigress stalking her prey. And Katan is always right behind him, silly me they kinda look like a bunch of monkeys... I wonder if I threw a Banana at them, would they leave?"

"This isn't a joke Mirani, this is serious!"

"Well its Amusing to me, Leave me be!" She ran out of the room and down the hall

'_Oh boy is this going to be hard... she is going to go looking for him_ _we wont be there to stop her from getting hurt and imprisoned again... Better go talk to Lucifer about putting a leash on her'_

"Lucifer, I need to ask a question about Mirani" Belial knocked on the door. "Yes, what is it." The door opened for Belial to step in. "She is going to get herself seriously hurt or even killed now that Rosiel is stalking our grounds"

"Well then get the army to drive Rosiel away and keep her locked up"

"The army is all on vacation it seems and they wont be back in time to help us with our little trouble maker. And she seems to be the master escape artist with her steel toed boots and Magic keys... The damn girl keeps them down her shirt I know they are there but I'm not taking them from her."

"Have Ozzy take her keys and we can always deal with her boots when the time comes" Lucifer sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "Ozzy wouldn't think much of sticking his hand down her shirt would he, sire?"

"Of course not that's why he is perfect for the job, Now go I would rather be alone right now" Lucifer Pushed him out and shut the door behind him.

"Hey what are you doing... Me take off my boots! NEVER IN MY LIFE!"

"Now or I will force them off your feet" Belial ordered as Mirani groaned and mumbled something no one could understand. She sat down and unlaced her boots, then undid the straps and clips and then slid them off her feet revealing two large Blades. "My god woman do you fight as well?"

"Oh I forgot where I put these... erk..."

"Do you have anymore?" Belial took clips and pins out of her hair, and undid her necklace of keys. He put all of that in his pocket, "Take off your trench coat and give it to me"

"Okay?" She removed her trench coat showing blades strapped to either arm... she grinned "I can explain, I was in wars and I got into the habit of hiding my weaponry. And I like to hide my blades in weird spots but easy to reach spots..." She took the blades that were strapped to her thighs and placed them with her other blades. "Well does this mean I can't have my boots back?"

"No you can't but you can stay in this room till we can get Rosiel off the grounds."

Mirani walked to the window and looked out "Gee, kinda feels like a prison"

"It's only for a little while..."

"See her up in the tower, Katan?" Rosiel pointed to Mirani who was sitting on the window ledge. "Yes, Lord Rosiel I see her."

"Go get her for me, bring her down here" Rosiel smiled, he was getting his way and there was no one to stop him. "Aye, Lord Rosiel" Katan spread wings and flew up to Mirani's window, "Hey 'Rani why so down?" He called to her; she looked at him eyes wide. "Katan what are you doing, you know that god forbids angels to come here"

"Well we came for you... Lord Rosiel and I would like you to come back to Heaven"

"I'm a fallen angel I'm banned from Heaven, remember? And Anyways I rather like it down here, Go tell him to kiss his own ass, I ain't going to be the one to kiss it" Mirani got off the window ledge and walked to the door and took her hair pin out of her hidden pocket and started to work on opening the door. "Mirani it would mean a lot to us if you came with me..."

"Belial won't like it..." Mirani heard a click and the lock opened she stuck the hair pin back in its place; she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "I know you don't like him but maybe you could give him a small chance, for me?" Katan was persistent about her coming with him. 'I could do it for Katan, its not like Rosiel could hurt me anymore than he already has and I am growing up faster than they both would have guessed. I will try I must not let my thoughts betray me that is all' Mirani's black wings emerged from her back and she pushed Katan out. "This is only for you so don't get your hopes up, Pretty boy" she looked back at the door which was now open and sighed... Belial would worry if she was missing too long... Maybe a tad bit angry. She jumped and soared to Rosiel, "you know that I am not here for you... and I will leave any time I want"

"That is fine..." Rosiel glared at her though his words were sweet. "You do not make the rules; you did not serve your punishment fully either. By the way you do have lovely wings; it would be a shame for you to loose them. Again," He watched Mirani step down onto the ground in her bare feet. "You aren't thinking about doing something that Vile are you, Rosiel?"

"Its Lord Rosiel to you"

"That's what you think... I serve only one and he is waiting for me"

"Who might that be, Mirani?"

"Belial"

"Oh him well he can wait" Rosiel growled... Mirani's eyes lighted up she started to giggle quietly. "You can wait too... I just wanted out of that room"

"So they lock you up too, do they?"

"No It wasn't locked I was just in there to think"

"Who are you fooling Mirani, Me or yourself?"

"Well at least I'm not the one in love with my sister... Oh I understand Alexiel is beautiful but she chose us, not you." Mirani took a couple steps back to avoid Rosiel's right hand that made a grab for her. "What happened to the Innocent little angel who would do anything for me?" he growled "She disappeared a year ago when I learned there are better things in life than serving losers. I wouldn't serve you even if you bribed me with everything I like. You lost me when you ripped my wings from my body, go pleasure yourself with someone other than me for a change, I am not a child anymore and I demand to be treated better by everyone!" Mirani spread her wings and shot off into the Sheol sky. She landed on her window sill just to be face to face with Belial... "Oopsies, eh heh..." She stepped onto the floor and bowed. "Just taking care of some business"

"I know I could hear your yelling. But you know he isn't going to leave, He is going to only try harder to win your stubborn body back."

"Bring him on..." Mirani Laughed, Belial looked at her and sighed "If you ever do get taken by them, Look for Karin and you will find me. I advise you to stay away from windows for a while."

Mirani pushed open Lucifer's door "Lucifer-sama are you alright, I haven't seen you for a long time"

'Did you ever hear of a thing called knocking?" He sighed and crossed his legs; he was resting on his bed "Oh, sorry Sire..." Mirani climbed onto his bed and sat next to him.

"I am fine Mirani; I was just resting... or something"

"I wrote a story... want to hear it?"

"Alright, It better be good though"

"It was 1789 when it happened.. Lestat had been drinking off of me for three nights. I was out of my mind with hunger and thirst, since it had been four days since i had last tasted a real meal. Gabrielle came to me the next night and pushed me against a wall... I was too tired to move anyhow so she had it easy.

She sunk her fangs deep into my neck and proceeded to turn me into a vampire. I got all my blood back plus some of hers... I don't know why though kinda like how you got a lot of the blood back too, Daniel

"Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)"

"Well she and Lestat sent me off to hunt every night... I taught myself how to do everything. On one of my Outings I came across "Theater Des Vampyres" I watched them do there plays Five nights in a row before Gabrielle finally came to me one night at the Theater... And asked me... 'Is this really what you want' I nodded, Armand let me stay and I joined in on the plays as the mortal woman Louis thought he saw killed"

"Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway"

Cathryn paused for a second then continued "When Louis Burned down the Theater I escaped with Armand on Gabrielle's wish 'I never be hurt' Louis Hated me for Escaping Even though I didn't help with his capture. Golden Brown hair and Green eyes would make anyone suspicious of whether they helped or not.

I made passage to America New Orleans was my home for along time then I went west to California... The Bright lights were blinding at first but I managed to get by. I lived in the out skirts of San Francisco, San Jose.

"I'll spread my wings And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,

I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"

"It was Hard when Akasha came back because she seemed to like following me before she took Lestat... I should have died I don't know why I didn't. I was going to kill Lestat for what he was not because I hated him... which I did. I didn't go to the meeting, I just Listened and Watched From afar... The thing was I agreed with everything Maharet had to say. You were younger then But I knew of Akasha and I ran from her each time she came near... I nearly fell from my Hiding place when she showed up. She only glanced in the silent way she had always done. I was scared for everyone in there... Gabrielle the most... 'But they had been spared once haven't they will you save them again like you have me?' I silently asked her... I think she heard, because she turned and looked at the others inside the house."

"How was it sire?"

"It was great, are you going to add more?"

"Yep..."

Note: Yes I did use Anne Rice characters in that fake story, It isn't real so I shouldn't get into trouble. Thank you again.


End file.
